The Shining Jewels
by Karmax117
Summary: Steven and Garnet just came back home from a crazy day. Now Steven wants Garnet to tell him a story because it's been so long since she told one. So she tells the story of a gem named Jacinth.
1. Chapter 1 The Demotion

Disclaimer:This story is a fanfiction of the show Steven Universe(Which is not my work),which is non canon to the actual show,also ALL stuff that aren't mentioned or showed in the show is mines,except two other characters. P.S I suggest watching the show first then this.

Also huge thanks to my editor Mr. Scary Pasta, let me know how he is doing at his job and go check him out!

It was midnight at Steven's house. Steven and Garnet just came back from their day of looking around Beach City. "WOOOOOO, that was a fun day wasn't it Garnet?" insisted Steven with a big smile on his face."Yeah."Replied Garnet while smiling back at Steven. There was a moment of awkward silence. "uh,what now?" Wondered Steven while thinking on what to do next. In a snap an idea already came to him. "Oh I know, Garnet tell me a story,pleaseeeeeee, it's been a long time since you told me one." Exclaimed Steven with little stars in his eyes. "Haha,ok,ok calm down, here sit down."Garnet replied happily. Steven sits down on his bed and Garnet sat down next to him. Garnet was thinking for a minute. "Mmmmmm, lets see, I know,Steven it's about time you know about this one… alright, throughout your whole life steven you only seen female gems, right?" Asked Garnet. "Female gems?,you mean there's guy gems too?!" hastily replied Steven. "Yep and the reason why you haven't seen one up until now is gonna be the story I'm o'bout to tell you." Announced Garnet. Steven stares at Garnet excitedly.

A long time ago, way before the Crystal Gems were formed there was both men and women gems living together. Until a war broke out between them. The women wanting to have more power than the men and the men wanting to keep the "old ways". After years of warfare, the men eventually lost, so they tried to escape. The women's leaders Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond attempted to chase them down, but was stopped by the last remaining diamond of the men,Black Diamond. Black Diamond sacrificed himself to save his few remaining people so that they can escape. Many years later right after the shattering of Pink Diamond, in Homeworld there was a special gem named Jacinth. A gem whose gender was a mistake caused by a injector that malfunctioned in a unique way. The diamonds, disgusted was about to shatter the jacinth, but instead one of the diamonds saw true potential in him. She saw skills of worthy leadership, a future tactician, a master of combat, and the one who can lead Homeworld's armies against their enemies.

Somewhere in Homeworld.

"Grand General Jacinth, the diamonds request your presence right away in the council room." Reported a pearl.

Jacinth was a young adult looking 8'6'' feet tall gem, very broad shaped, was wearing a memorial general's armor, with his gem on his right shoulder, he had a reddish orange color to him, and he was the only known male gem in Homeworld. His pearl, like most pearls, was a thin looking, pointy nosed gem, her gem was on her right cheek, and was wearing a custom dress like a diamond's pearl, fit for being the Grand General's pearl.

"Understood, Plare wait for me in my ship." Replied Jacinth.

The name Plare was given to her because Jacinth wanted to call her by a name instead of just a pearl. Jacinth now heads to the council room. Nothing out of the usual,just another meeting for the general.

*15 minutes later*

Jacinth arrives to the council room. In the room sat down was all of the council nobles line up in rows down from the lowest ranking noble,up to the diamonds with their pearls. Looking grand as always.

"My diamonds, have I been requested my appearance?'' Inquired Jacinth

"Ah, Jacinth, welcome, and yes we have. We have an important matter to tell you." Yellow Diamond Greeted.

"Is it the matter of the shattering of Pink Diamond?" Asked Jacinth.

There was a pause of sadden silence. Then a blue power wave came from Blue Diamond causing all other gems in the room to tear up. Blue Diamond covered her face and started to cry grievously.

"My Diamond, I'm sorry I should've never said that!" Apologized Jacinth.

White Diamond wiped her own tears away and said.

"Don't despair general, that just shows you care about what happen, but Blue will you?"

While Blue Diamond was crying she nodded and was swallowed up by a bluish light that teleported her away.

"Now let's cut to the chase." Blurted Yellow Diamond.

"Jacinth, I'm deeply sorry for the misfortune news I'm about to tell you, but you're getting demoted to a captain, surely you can understand." Declared Yellow Diamond.

"WHAT?! My Diamond, I must ask why have I been demoted?" Contented Jacinth.

Before Yellow Diamond can answer, one of Blue Diamond's higher ranked nobles stood up, a jadeite and snapped.

"It is because you are a filthy male!"

Jacinth turns to the noble and said.

"Give me one example why does that have to do with this… jadeite."

The jadeite barked up a reply.

"I'll give you an example you nimwit, when you put my poor diamond into tears just a moment ago! UGH, you men has always been like that, rude, insensitive , and really just unthoughtful. The reason being why they're no longer here, until you showed up."

Most of the council gems nodded in agreement. Until one of White Diamond's lower ranked nobles stood up,a tanzanite and protested against the statement.

"I disagree, believe Grand General Jacinth is a honorable gem,in the past he has shown great leadership and it has been proven ever since he has been in control, the military has been at it's best in all of gemkind history!"

"You ignorant tanzanite! He's a male, unworthy of leading us!" Raged another Noble.

A argument was started and the council room was in chaos. Then Yellow Diamond shocked everyone who was fighting with yellow lightning demanding order. "Order in the council!" Everyone stopped. Then White Diamond started.

"It is true that many gems respect you, I personally do too, but there are far too many gems that antagonize you and want you to be shattered, we simply just wanted to address the problem, consider this mercy from me, if I have never respected you, you would've been shattered without question, a much worse fate than demotion. Now, you will leave with topaz and she will show you to your new home. Hopefully you'll still serve us with the same pride like you have been doing for all these years."

"I….I understand. I will go now." Said Jacinth knowing that he has no choice.

A topaz opened the council door signaling Jacinth to come. While following topaz to his new home, gems started to stare at Jacinth, as the demotion has been broadcasted in Homeworld, they saying cruel and hurtful things.

"Oh look it's that masculine freak."

"Ha! This MAN should've been shattered."

"Look at this fool, a new poor excuse for a captain."

"Shame, too bad he's a male."

When Jacinth reached his home,he fell on the floor and started to cry.

 _*Jacinth's mind*(In a sobbing voice)_

' _I'm just a male… I knew this would happen I've even prepared for this but why does it hurt so much still? I have no home, no right, no place in Homeworld. I-I might just- no I won't, I still have a purpose. It's just not fair at all. Not fair...'_


	2. Old Friends

The next day Jacinth was contacted by his new superior, Major Jade, via hologram. She was a teal colored gem, quite small in size, and had a sinister look plastered on her face. Her gem on her forehead.

"Oh ho ho, it's the once high and mighty Jacinth, now the most shameful of them all."

"So you're my new superior, major Jade is it?" Inclined Jacinth.

"Right you are captain." Replied Jade.

Then Jade started to talk about something, but something popped up into Jacinth's mind when looking at Jade's face. It was as if that rancorous expression on her face hidden something important, yet he can't quite seem to put a finger on it. He had become puzzled by this and Jade could see it written on his face, along with a distant look in his eyes.

"CAPTAIN JACINTH, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Fumed Jade.

"Huh, oh yeah yeah I was." Jacinth said quickly in panic, snapping out of his dazed state.

She gave a sigh.

"Just show up at the briefing, I'll give you the coordinates, major out."

Transmission ended.

 _*Jade's Mind*_

' _He's still the same, haven't changed a bit. *clenches teeth with an sad yet angry expression* (There was something resonating in Jade, a deep, deep dark hole somewhere in there and it grows by the moment, little by little.) There's no hope for you Jacinth.'_

Back in Jacinth's home he was now getting ready for his first mission briefing as a captain. Suddenly a little robot appeared, it was Jacinth's AI, PR, it stands for Personal Robot, a nickname given by Jacinth. PR was a little robot who sounds like a little kid that Jacinth put emotions into which gave the robot a personally, it refers to itself as a guy and he is pretty much a floating metal ball in the air with a little happy face.

"PR!? You're here! They didn't take you away?!" gladly said Jacinth.

"Yeah! I'm still here...I almost didn't." Replied PR

"What do you mean?"

PR then flies around Jacinth and explained.

"Yellow Diamond was about to throw me away, until White Diamond told her no and told me to come back to you!"

PR had a big adorable smile.

"Haha, I'm just glad I get to keep you bud, for a second there I thought I lost everyth-, wait, PR is Plare here?" Asked Jacinth

The bot had a frown now.

"No... I tried to help her! But bu-"

PR started to tremble in the air, Jacinth noticed then caught him in the air and held him.

"Its ok tell me what happened and we can solve this together." Jacinth said, determined.

"But White Diamond took her." PR continued.

Jacinth had a calmly and loving face, and promises in a fatherly tone.

"Don't worry bud, we'll find a way to get her back someday."

Jacinth sets PR back into the air again. PR gave Jacinth a smile. Jacinth gave one back too.

"Sure we will."

"Now, I need to get ready for work." 

*5-10 minutes later*

Jacinth was now done. His appearance was no longer a honorable general but a mere captain in comparison. With that out of the way he can now leave. Until PR came by.

"Jacinth, Siam is outside our man cave." Reported PR.

"Let her in PR, and please don't call it that." Said Jacinth.

Moments later a reddish gem came into the room, she wasn't too tall or too short, her gem is on where her left ear is suppose to be, and she was a bit cute looking. It was Siam, Jacinth's long time best friend.

"Oh hey PR, how's it going?" Greeted Siam.

"Hi Siam. It's going great!" Replied PR with a sweet smile.

Siam glanced at Jacinth and had a unpleasant feeling.

"PR, can you give us some space."

"Ok!"

The happy little fella leaves the room.

"Hey… I heard what happened, I want to say I'm sorry, right after it happened I should've came to you right away, I should've-" Siam began until Jacinth interrupted.

"Siam it's ok. What are you sorry for? It's not your fault, it was because I was a-a male."

"That shouldn't even matter! Even if you're a guy, you still were a great general, never in all of my life have I seen such a dedicated leader like you, trust me I know."

"Look Siam, what you gotta say won't affect what happen, even if it's really nice… hey I need to go now."

Jacinth steps on a teleporter(similar to the one in Steven Universe.). Siam stepped on as well.

"Siam?"

"I know what happened still has you bummed out, so at least let me walk with you to whatever you're going."

Right before the teleporter took them away, PR flies into the teleporter just as the beam turns on. In the teleport beam, Jacinth quickly turns to PR and says.

"PR, what are you doing!?"

PR had a confused face.

"But we always come to places together, except for that one time." Said PR.

Jacinth does a facepalm.

"Ahhhh, PR look I'm not a general no more I'm a captain now,so I can't just take you where I want you to go anymore."

PR's face was normal now liked he understood.

"Oh you're worried about that? It's ok. I have this."

PR turns arounds. Jacinth looked shocked as well as Siam. As they saw White Diamond's personal symbol on PR's back.

"See, White Diamond gave me permission to do everything I want!" Revealed PR.

"PR how did you get that" Asked Siam.

"Oh,she just said that I'll need it. In this case yeah!" Replied PR

"Ok then PR looks like you coming with us." Said Jacinth.

"Yay!"

*5 seconds later*

They have arrived. The three was now in front of homeworld's largest military base. It was gigantic, beautiful, full of gem activity and someone was waiting for them, Jade. She was standing on a hovering aircraft proudly.

"Welcome Jacinth, to homeworld's main military operations!"


	3. New Friends

Jade's ship flew down closer. As it does Jade notices Jacinth's two guests who were unwelcomed.

"You bought a siam and a robot?" Questioned Jade.

Jade saw that Siam was a cute and fair one, it filled her with disgust. In a mad voice, Jade clenches her teeth and says.

"Jacinth, you're not bringing your guests with you,are you?"

"Of course not major, but the robot was given orders to follow me by White Diamond, as you can see if you look at the symbol on its back panel."

PR then turns around to let Jade see.

"It seems you're right…" Acknowledged Jade.

Jade turns to look at Siam but Siam is gone.

"Now Jacinth, you better hurry up your rock butt up or you'll be late."

Jade then leaves on her aircraft. Jacinth turns,expecting to see Siam but then notices she's gone and now wonders where she went.

"Siam, Siam?!" Jacinth yells out.

But nobody came so Jacinth had PR scan the area, but to no avail.

"Lets just go PR, Siam probably just went away somewhere because of Jade."

"Ok!"

They now head inside the military base.

*Some time later*

Inside, there were many corridors and many gems walking everywhere tending to their jobs. Jacinth and PR can be seen walking pass hangers,meeting rooms,barracks,and training grounds. Finally they reached the briefing room where Jade was at. In the room there was 8 gems lined up in a row, a black gothic looking coffinite, a white merry faced moonstone, two orange-yellow tough looking topazes, three red matching rubies and a brown tinted fancy pearl. The coffinite has her gem on her wrist. The moonstone has her gem on her right shoulder. One topaz has her gem on her left hip and the other topaz has it on her right hip. One ruby had their gem on her forehead,one had it on the left side of her head and the last one had it on the right side of her head. The pearl has her gem on her left cheek. Jade was standing beside turned off a big holographic screen in front of where the line up of gems were at. Jade turns to see Jacinth and PR.

"Oh ho ho the captain is here, since you're finally here, just in the nick of time too, we'll begin now."

Jade gave PR a nasty look.

"I can't believe White Diamond made that little piece of junk follow you, as if she was watching through it to observe you! ...Out of all gems." Complained Jade.

But Jacinth knew that wasn't true, for White Diamond already knew that PR is his best friend. The big screen turns on and shows system of planets,a whole different space sector. It will project other items as Jade speaks.

"Alright gems listen up, displayed on the screen is a unknown solar system we discovered not too long ago, unclaimed by Homeworld. However just recently we detected strange signals coming from that sector, and we've already sent search teams to find the producer of that signal, but the teams we sent never came back or responded. Our beautiful diamond, Yellow Diamond, had taken notice of this and left me in charge of this mystery. She'll be watching our progress. You gems will be a new crew from here on out and your mission is to find what happened to those search teams, and as a bonus find the source of that signal. A ship will be waiting for you in hanger P101. Now get outta my sight and get going!"

The other gems and PR leave through the door, Jacinth follows, when he passes by Jade, she gave him an evil smirk. When they left, Jade made sure she was alone, sealed the door and then contacted Yellow Diamond.

"Have you sent that pebble to his doom?" Asked Yellow Diamond

"Yes my diamond, Jacinth been sent." Confirmed Jade.

"Good Jade, that jacinth will never see it coming, little does he know that space sector has been known for many millenniums."

Continued in a deeper voice.

"And gems that go there never return."

The last thing that can be heard was ominous laughter.

Jacinth and the others can be seen in hanger P101.

"Why do we have to be assigned with rubies? They're weak, pathetic, annoying, and loud!" Blurted out the left hipped gem topaz with an irritated tone.

The forehead gemed ruby, looked back at her two friends, the other rubies, and saw that they were hurt and ashamed. She spoke.

"That's not true!...We're s-strong, thats why rubies are used for our army."

Then the ruby with the gem on her left side of her head looked up says with passion.

"Yeah! Not only that but we're very passionate with each other, why we work better in groups better than any other gem!"

Then the last ruby relieved, says.

"Even if we are weak and stuff, we rather be that than just topazes who are silent, shy, weak hearted, and anti social with other gems!"

"Big words, for just a bunch of cannon fodder!" Shouted the topaz with her gem on her right hip.

The rubies fused together and the topazes followed up too. Then they butted heads with each other. They were the same size. Jacinth saw what happened and stepped in between them and states.

"Every gem has their values, no matter who they are! Now you 5 will stop and defuse. In my crew, no gems will hate other gems just because they're different from the other. Do I make myself clear ladies?

The five defused and made a diamond symbol with their arms and shouted "Yes captain!"

"Now get on that ship, we have a job to do."

The five headed towards a medium sized ship, perfect for 9 gems. The moonstone found herself next to the coffinite.

"Hey, I'm a moonstone, you must be a coffinite, right?" Greeted the moonstone

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Replied the coffinite

"Wow, really? This is the first time I seen one, I wonder how they are."

The coffinite turns her face at the moonstone. They stopped.

"Look if you're just here to chit chat then you're wasting your time, I'm not a very social gem, so do us both a favor and let's avoid contact with each other." The coffinite made clear as she walks towards into the ship.

 _*The moonstone's mind*_

' _Not very social, huh? She completely shut me down. *frowns* That just makes me want to be her friend even more! Coffinites are so interesting! We'll become friends someday, you'll see! *Smiles*'_

The moonstone looks at the coffinite.

"Hey wait up!" The moonstone shouts, running towards the coffinite.

"A unique crew, isn't it?" Jacinth implied.

"I think they're weird!" PR replied

"C'mon now PR, that was straight up rude." Jacinth said with a little chuckle.

"Well it's just my opinion. It doesn't mean they're bad! Well, I'll meet you at the ship Jacinth!"

PR leaves with a cute little smile. Jacinth then notices the pearl.

"Hey aren't you gonna say anything?"Jacinth Asked.

"Uhhh…" muttered the pearl.

The pearl looked a bit confused. A moment later Jacinth realizes why.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you're a pearl."

 _*The Pearl's Mind*_

' _Just a pearl…'_

"But don't worry there's no need to be quiet, we're a crew now. That means we're what humans call their love ones, a family."

The pearl was a little shaken by this and didn't know what 'family' means but she blush nervously anyways. Jacinth and the pearl walk towards to the ship. In the ship, there was a little room where the door of the ship was at, where the topazes are guarding. There was another room, where the rubies were at, it was like a little hanger, it had three tiny red flighters,aircrafts only rubies can fit into and fly. Lastly there was the ship's bridge, It had windows so you can see what's in front of the ship and was where Jacinth, PR, the pearl, the moonstone and the coffinite were at.

"Alright, everyone is settled in, moonstone set our course for the sector the major wants us in, coffinite get the ship powered up and take us there and pearl gather the other 5 crew members." Jacinth commanded.

The pearl nodded and left.

"Yo capt, do you know the history on how coffinites act?" The moonstone asked Jacinth quietly.

Jacinth knew what the moonstone wanted.

"Coffinites, huh? Well they're hard to -"

Suddenly out of nowhere Siam dropped down from a hatch in the ceiling.

"Siam!?" said Jacinth and PR out loud.

Then the ship's AI said.

"WARP SPACE IN, 3,2,1…"

Before they knew it, they were traveling in warp space. The AI then says.

"Arrival will be in 30-60 minutes."

"Whelp, can't stop now." Stated the coffinite.

The pearl then rushes into the room, summoned her weapon(It was a halberd.), and pinned Siam down with it's blade to her throat. Jacinth quickly yells.

"PEARL NO! Stop!"

The pearl then puts her weapon back into her gem and stepped aside. Her face prepared as if she was going to be scolded by the captain. Jacinth walked right next to the pearl. He put his hand out like he was going to smack the pearl. The pearl braced for impact. Instead, Jacinth put his hand out to help Siam up. The pearl looked up at Jacinth confused.

"Sorry about yelling at you like that, but Siam is a friend."

Jacinth spotted the pearl in disarray.

"Hey why don't you take a little break?" Suggested Jacinth.

The pearl walked out of the bridge, thinking.

 _*The pearl's mind*_

' _Why didn't he hit me? Usually pearl owners who yells like that to their pearls disciplines them. Oh no, am I that disgraceful he taken pity of me? Am I just worthless?_

 _Worthless_ _Worthless_ _Worthless_ _Worthless_ _Worthless_

 _Suddenly she had a flashback._

" _We're a crew now. That means we're what humans call their love ones, a family_ _."_

 _She remembers what Jacinth had said, and felt a little better somehow, yet still a bit confused.'_

Back in the bridge. The rubies and topazes came in to see that there was another gem that wasn't in their crew. Jacinth had to think of something, fast!

"Oh yeah I forgot, I requested the major to give us one more member, so this siam is part of our crew now." Jacinth said while giving a nervous smile.

Jacinth winked at Siam, she got the idea.

"Ah…. yes I'm your new … uh ... te-technician! Yeah!" Siam said with a little stutter.

"But Siam you're n-" PR said but was grabed by Jacinth before he can say anything else.

"Is that what you called us here for?" Asked the forehead gemed ruby.

"That's part of the reason yeah." Answered Jacinth

Jacinth looked around.

"Everyone is here except the pearl." Jacinth Said to himself.

"Hmmm, alright while we're traveling to our mission let's introduce ourselves, since we're a crew now it's better to know who we're working with, I'll start off, so most of you already know who I am but to you gems who don't have a clue I'm Jacinth, the former Grand General, I know it's weird that a jacinth is a captain because it's usually an emerald who's captain, but diamond's orders can't be rejected, right?"

Siam stepped forward.

"I've already told who I am, but to be more specific I'm Siam, I'm actually a friend of the captain."

Then the moonstone spoke.

"Ok it's my turn! I'm moonstone but my friends call me Moony, so I guess my name is Moony, I am the crew's navigator and comms."

The coffinite gazed at Moony's face

 _The coffinite thinks to herself_

' _The moonstone's name is Moony? That's kinda really….. cute actually! OH NO! What am I saying! She is just a stupid moonstone nothing else. 'Moony notices the coffinite looking at her and gave the coffinite a big smile causing her face to become a dark shade of red and making the coffinite turn away immediately'_

' _What's happening to my thought processing?!'_

PR then flew around and said.

"I'm PR! Jacinth's robot, and I would love to make new friends here!"

The the three rubies came up next.

"Hi I'm ruby." Said the forehead gemed ruby.

"And I'm ruby." Said the ruby with her gem on her left side of her head.

"And I'm also ruby." Said the ruby with her gem on her right side of her head.

"We're the crew's soldiers and flighter pilots." The rubies said together.

"Uh, rubies I know you're all ruby but how about other names so we can tell the difference between you all?" Said Jacinth.

"Ok then, I'm ruby 01." Said the forehead gemed ruby.

"Then I'm ruby 02!" Said the ruby with her gem on her right side of her head.

"That means I'll be ruby 03." Said the ruby with her gem on her left side of her head.

"And this is-" The rubies said together while fusing.

"-06" Said Their fusion.

Then they defused.

"Where did you get 06 from?" Asked Siam

"Just add up all of our numbers up together." Answered 01.

"Ooohhhhh, I see! Smart!" Commented PR.

(Hey Karmax117 speaking, just to be clear, you don't say the rubies' names like "zero 1" for 01, it's O1(Letter O) same goes for 02,03 and 06. Back to fanfic!)

"Guess it's our turn then." Said the left hipped gem topaz while staring at the other topaz.

"So… uh.. I'm Sili, one of the crew's guards." Said the right hipped gem topaz.

"And my name is Orine, the other guard." Said the left hipped gem topaz.

"Those names are the best so far!" Complimented PR.

"I know right, unlike those rubies." Said Orine.

"HEY!" Shouted 02.

"Ok, ok, enough we still have one more gem to introduce." Said Jacinth.

Everyone in the room looked at the coffinite. She snapped out of the thoughts she was having and said.

"You really expect me to say my name?"

"Coffinite, please, we can't work together if we don't know you." Said Siam.

"Fine, fine." Said the coffinite with a sigh. "My name is Melany, the crew's helmsman and ships control."

"I think Melany is a beautiful name." Complimented Moony.

"Melany means black and darkness…" replied Melany, slightly red from Moony's compliment.

The ship stops. Then the ship's AI came back up again and reports.

"We have arrived at the mission point."

The crew took a look outside the windows to see the deserted solar system.


End file.
